


she is a fighter, my little sister

by leevee



Series: she was fourteen, my genius little sister [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Hiro, Gen, Genderbend Hiro, I swear I'm drowning in this ship but there's barely any fic at all, Pre-Movie Verse, Pregnancy, Rhesus Disease, Tadashi Is Going to Be A Brother, in this case Chihiro Hamada, so I have to, trying to write in English in case other people interested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro is a little bit yellow and small, but Tadashi is here and they will have fun together in no time. She had done very well, she win the fight.</p><p>(trials on one of the usual problem faced by biracial kids and the beginning of my rants over Hidashi with fem!Hiro)</p>
            </blockquote>





	she is a fighter, my little sister

**Author's Note:**

> Big Hero 6 owned by Disney and Marvel  
> An alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any commercial proft from this story
> 
> As for 12/10/2014, The format of the title was changed to match the entire series.

It takes quite some time for Tadashi Hamada to process the fact that he is going to have a new younger sibling, and then he had to face another fact that his baby (still in embryonic stage, they said) sibling might struggle from a certain abnormality in pregnancy.

So the six-year-old boy tried to absorb the first fact first. He is going to be a brother. An older brother. Kids in his class kept complaining about how their little brother or sister annoyed them. Disturbed them while doing homework, crying in the middle of the night, and Catherine even nearly got punished by their teacher because her baby brother had thrown up upon her project. Tadashi might suffer from any case worse than that.

Nonetheless, there are some people who claimed that having a younger sibling is not always bad. For example, Mom and Aunt Cass get along just fine. Sometimes they quarrel, but other than that, they have a very good relationship. He had some hope for that.

Maybe if his sibling is finally born, they can be best friends for life. Tadashi can protect him and the little one will cheer him up whenever their parents are too busy to notice him. They can play together every day!

He just had to wait.

But upon seeing the worry faces of his parents, Tadashi was intrigued. "Papa, Mama," he asked, "what's wrong?"

Papa and Mama never lie or hide something that Tadashi understands. "There is... some problem that might danger the baby, Tadashi. We afraid he or she will not be able to survive."

"What do you mean?"

"... Your sibling ... there is a health problem that might end his/her life before s/he was born. Even if the baby ever survives, the baby will be sick so bad."

Now that was a serious problem.

To think that his sibling has to fight in order to see the world... see his family... see him...

* * *

In days coming up, Tadashi learns that his sibling is going to be a girl. A sister. He was excited to play together with her, probably making robots and play football if she ever get interested. At the same time, Tadashi also learn that his sister is suffering from the "rhesus disease", in which his mother's immune system might eats up his sister's blood.

Even though Tadashi was six, he already learn many things about medical science. He is smart, had been skipping pre-school and now enjoying his days in second grade. Mama often tells him about how the human body works. He knows that the presence blood is importnat to sustain a person's life. It takes some time for him to understand the basic concept of immune system, heredity, and rhesus, but now he understand what was his sister going through.

If she didn't survive, she would have to be treated intensively. And also, there is possiblity of brain damage, such as deafness and blindness.

Since then, Tadashi acknowledge his unborn sister as a fighter--she would definitely survives, and if there's any damage upon her, Tadashi will be the one to protect her. He promised.

* * *

The trimesters were passing like wind.

He saw Papa and Mama went to doctor appointments, each time coming home with terrified expression and sometimes, glee. There are moments when Mama cried so loud and Papa can only hugged her so close and whispered comforting words. Sometimes, Tadashi hugged Mama too and cried with them, because his sister is so small in the USG photos--how could she fight against something so terrifying?

Papa said that Tadashi is very lucky to be the first child, so that he didn't have to go through this.

Tadashi wished he had taken his sister's role instead,

* * *

 

and suddenly Tadashi was facing Papa in the hospital's waiting room.

"Would you like to see your baby sister, Tadashi?"

Practically, he almost jumped, because it means his sister survives and they are going to play together a lot in the upcoming days and Tadashi cannot calm down no matter how soothing Papa's words sounded.

"Is she okay?" he asked with low voice, because; hey, how could a person felt terrified and excited at the same time? His little fighter is finally here!

Papa smiled brightly. "You'll see."

* * *

Her skin was not red like other children, but yellowish--the effect of the Rh disease, they said. It's okay, though, because the doctor said his sister is fine, a little treatment and she will be okay.

She had done very well, she win the fight.

Tadashi cannot help but asking to be able to cradle her. Fortunately, Papa and Mama had teach him a lot about it, and everything is fine.

The baby sister had his big brown eyes, a small nose, beautiful lips, and her tiny right hand were lifted and trying to poke his face. She was so beautiful.

"Her name is Chihiro," Mama told him. "It means thousand fathom."

He smiled while caressing his sister's soft face. "Hello, Hamada Chihiro. I'm Hamada Tadashi, your big brother."

Chihiro is a little bit yellow and small, but Tadashi is here and they will have fun together in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! This is my first time to publish fics in English (after what? 1,5 years ago?), and in AO3, nonetheless. I'm sorry for any language awkwardness because I'm not proficient to write in English as easy as writing in Indonesian, my mother language. Since the first time I watch the movie, I really ship them, Tadashi and fem!Hiro, and so I think--why not insert anything Ghibli-related to this universe? Therefore, Chihiro comes. It's a good name, I think.
> 
> To begin the series, I thought about how Tadashi met his just-born sister. Tadashi is very fond of her, and I started to think while learning heredity in Biology class, why not includes rhesus disease? I mean, their father is Asian (Rh+) while their mother is American (Rh-) so yeah rhesus disease issue might caused Tadashi to be overprotective to his little sister!
> 
> To learn more about rhesus disease: http://kidshealth.org/parent/pregnancy_center/your_pregnancy/rh.html#
> 
> I hope you like it. Comments will help me to develop better, thanks :D


End file.
